she just cant help getting involved
by kelleeraytreaty
Summary: this will be an angstey fic if u dont like it dont read it thank you its about the current story line with brie quitting and all that it is rated m for language and violence i also suck at summerys sooo um yea read it and tell me what u think
1. Chapter 1

_**ok so i dont really see any angsty type fics of wreastling on here so i figured id make one if any of yall have seen old school wreastling where randy orton and triple h had their feud and randy orton ddt ed stephanie and triple h broke into ortons house and kane kidnapped kelly kelly around the same era it was overall more angsty so i figured id pull that into what was going on in the wwe right now i hope u enjoy **_

brie bella was backstage in reagular clothes at the first raw after she quit she was alowed back stage because she was bryans wife and nikkis sister and family was allowed there for support. she walked to her husbands locker room and knocked

"come in" she heard bryan call she entered and smiled at her husband lacing up his boots before his match. he was paired with nikki against two people of stephanies choice and they didnt know who that was. she smiled at her husband and gave him a huge kiss just as nikki walked in.

"oh hey brie" she said giving her twin a hug "its going to be weird without you"

"i know but im here for you now go out there and kick ass" brie replyed "ill be watching the whole time"

she saw bryan and nikki head out just as she heard bryans music. she went to the screen to watch sfter bryan and nikkis entrance stephanies music played brie rolled her eyes. when stephanie came out she wasnt in her suit she was in wreastling gear. 'oh this should be good' brie thought she could see nikki in the ring pulling at the ropes and taunting stephanie as stephanie waled in the ring kanes intrance played and he started stalking his way down the ramp.

once they were all in repsective corners steph and nikki started at the bell nikki exploded out of the corner and was dominating steph till she pulled herself into the tag and kane steped in the ring. nikki froze as kane got closer and she dived at daniel who launched at kane and fought tooth and nail with him but after two tombstones daniel was pinned. stephanies music was played and nikki got in the ring to check on daniel. steph and kane were in the ring and stephs motioned for a mic.

"see daniel this is what happens when B+ players take on A+ players an-" but before she could continue nikki ripped the mic from her hands

"no stephanie this is what happens when u put an injured champ against a demon and a bitch" she replied "thats all you are a selfish, spoiled, obnoctious, egotistical, evil bitch" she said as she threw the mic at stepanies face. stephanie was shocked and pissed and a smile came across her face as she had an idea

"really nikki do u want to see how evil me and a demon can be?" she asked nikki stood up straigter and gave her a do your worst look and thats exactly what steph intended on before nikki could think to stop it kane exploded onto bryan throwing him hitting him and over all beating a helpless bryan. nikki wouldnt sit back and watch she reached out and pulled the ropes down sending kane out of the ring. nikki quickly went to bryan and helped him out of the ring but they didnt get far before kane turned his attention to nikki picking her up and throwing her into the barricade.

brie decided she had seen enough and decided to take matters into her own hands. she got up and ran to the ramp hesitating before going out, until she heard her sister scream then she ran out and down the ramp.

_**so this is the first chapter i hope you liked it please follow favorite and review if you like it or have any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism dont just be a jerk:) cant wait to see if you liked it **_


	2. Chapter 2

brie ran down the ramp fast as she could she saw Kane positioning Nikki for a tombstone before she thought about it she jumped onto the barricade and onto Kane knocking him and her sister down . Nikki quickly crawled away and looked in surprise to see her sister with a steel chair taking on the big red monster.

"no!" she screamed automatically getting up to help her sister but even the two of them were no match for Kane he quickly disarmed the bellas and threw brie into the steel steps brie doubled over in pain as Danial had just got to his feet to help her he stood in front of brie knowing he would protect her at all costs. Nikki went to Stephanie being careful to not touch her knowing where that had gotten her sister "you bitch" she screamed "all you are is a pathetic sore loser and you don't like it when you don't get your way well let me tell you that if its up to me your life will be a living hell do you understand me?" Nikki said shoving the mic to her. she saw Stephenie give a look behind her but before she could get out of the way Kane grabbed her arms and pinned her back as Stephanie hit her across the face with the mic.

brie saw past Daniel and saw what was happening and motioned for Daniel to help her sister he nodded and got up and went to steph. "don't you touch her one more time!" he said "iv had enough of you and your god complex you aren't anything but a lowlife piece of shit!" he backed Stephanie against the barricade as he said this and was getting ready to continue when the authorities music hit. Daniel stayed where he was over Stephanie and watched as randy and triple h made their way down the ramp triple h mic in hand practically ran to him and steph. "Daniel i don't like you and you have three seconds to step away from my wife before i get really angry and you wont like me very much then. 1,2,- "he counted as Daniel backed away still keeping his eyes fixed on triple h "besides" triple h continued "you should be more worried about your own pretty little wife" he said with a cruel smile. Daniels face changed to one of concern as he turned on his heel to go to brie but before he had the chance to protect her he felt triple h grab him from behind pinning him in place. "get off" Daniel screamed as he saw randy making his way to his wife who was hastily backing into the barricade.

"brie run" Nikki yelled to her sister who promptly took her advice and almost made it over the barricade before randy grabbed her hair pulling her almost back over the barricade. he had her feet resting on the barricade proper ddt style. "NO" Daniel yelled "DON'T YOU DARE RANDY' him and Nikki chorused both struggling to get free due to the look of pain and fear on Bries face and out of nowhere randy dropped into the ddt planting brie on the floor knocking her unconscious. "you bastard" Daniel yelled as he saw randy moving brie again she was completely limp. he put her facing up on the ground and giving Daniel one last menacing look he lowered himself above her planting a long kiss on his unconscious wife. this sent Daniel over the edge he broke free of triple h and launch towards randy but he was ready and planted a rko on Daniel with a motion from Stephanie Kane let go of Nikki who instantly went to Bryan and brie to check on them, as the authority left the arena two stretchers entered loading her sister and brother in law into the stretchers and eventually into an ambulance.


	3. Chapter 3

nikki waited outside the ambulances as brie and daniel were each loaded in. john cena came running to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"are you okay?" he asked her worry evident in his voice.

"ill be fine she replyed" john could see her looking between the two ambulances obviouslt trying to choose which she should ride with.

"here" john offered "you go with brie ill ride with daniel i dont have a match tonight."

"thank you" she said gratefully looking up to kiss him on the cheek, she turned to get into her sisters ambulance as john went into daniels to look after sirens blared and the ambulances headed off to the hospital.

stephanie and triple h were celebrating in their office laughing and having a grand time. man being on top sure has its perks they both thought. a knock on the door came and steph called for them to come in. vickie gurrero entered with the two coffees for steph and triple h as steph asted it she spit it in vickies face and slappled th cups out of her hands.

"GET OUT" she yelled 'YOU CANT EVEN GET SIMPLE COFFEE WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM" she screamed as vickie quickly exited the ring.


End file.
